


Prayers

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne goes missing a lot, Bruce's kids are loyal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, waiting for any sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes missing and is presumed dead. The reporters around Gotham are holding out hope for the Wayne family to experience a miracle, but as time passes there seems to be no answer left besides acceptance.





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Same old I don't own DC and affiliations. I'm just letting you guys know that I run on the basis that Bruce actually adopts his kids, so they are officially his.

          Selina smiles reassuringly. "All right boys, put on your sad faces for me."

          Dick bursts into tears and Jason rubs his back reassuringly. Tim's eyes well up and he tugs Damian close. Damian sniffs once, but that's all Selina has been able to get out of him. Alfred holds his composure, a twinkle of mirth in his eye.

          "Richard, do try to be a smidge less dramatic for the press, okay? They've promised to keep their distance during the service, but I can't say how long that will last after it's over."

          Dick nods, turning to his brothers. "Okeedoke, guys. All the bets in the top-hat?"

          Tim nods. "Yep. I give it a week until he's back."

          Jason scoffs. "I give it three days." 

          Damian doesn't reveal his, putting his slip of paper in the hat along with Selina's, Clark's, and the other members of the Justice League. They had been hesitant, since all four of the boys just lost their father, but Dick had been adamant that it was a coping method. Since most of them are aliens, they believed him.

          They walk to their seats, sitting down solemnly. Dick cries, Jason about ready to slap him for completely ignoring Selina's request to not play it up so much. Tim leans over against Jason's shoulder and he wraps his arm around the kid. They can all hear the press chattering away in the distance.

* * *

          "This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne's funeral is being held and he has been presumed dead ever since disappearing in the Australian desert. His last GPS location was near the edge of a ravine and no one has heard from his since. Bruce Wayne's wife and his four wards are putting on brave faces as they contemplate the loss of their loved one for the third time this year. Wayne traveled to many places recently on outreach trips, and with this being his third disappearance, there has been speculation as to how much work is being done to protect Gotham's resident billionaire. Three months ago, he was at the bottom of the Appalachian mountains and was restored to health by locals who found him unconscious near the river. Six months before that, he was bitten by a snake in the Amazon Rain Forest and dropped off the grid, reappearing a month after his expected return. The hearts of Gotham's citizens go out to the Wayne family as they pray for another stroke of luck."

* * *

 

         Clark gives the eulogy, and it’s very nice. His expression is very distressed and Selina knows that Clark is inexperienced with Bruce coming back from the dead. Sure, he’s heard all the stories, but Bruce isn’t exactly the sharing type.

        “Bruce Wayne was a great man. He gave everything he could to this city, giving a home to his four boys, and his heart to the woman he loved. He dedicated his life to trying to help Gotham city, pulling it out of the darkness.” he continues, his voice trembling every now and again.

         The service is over soon enough and they bury an empty coffin. Damian is in Selina's arms now, tears dripping down his face as he sobs. Selina rubs his back, applauding his newfound acting skills. Damian threatens murder if she tells anyone and she smiles, pressing a kiss into the boy's hair.

         They stand by Bruce’s grave for a good hour or two, cold wind biting against their skin. They’re just waiting to see how long the vultures are willing to stick around.

         A long time, apparently.

         Selina turns from the gravesite first, the boys following behind her. She allows tears to drip down her face as they near the press and she glances back at Jason. His shoulders are hunched and he’s got his hands shoved in his pockets. Dick is still sobbing, but he’s definitely toned it down some from before. His arm is wrapped around Tim, who looks pretty solemn himself.

         Vicki Vale is the first to approach her. “Ms. Kyle! Any comment on Mr. Wayne’s disappearance?”

         Selina smiles sadly. “Please, it’s Mrs. Wayne. I’m just praying that he makes it back to me. That he’s still alive out there somewhere.”

         “And what if he isn’t? How long will you wait before fulfilling Mr. Wayne’s will?”

         Jason snatches the mike. “Leave her alone! This isn’t some party and we’re all your entertainment! Our dad has been declared dead, and you all are here acting as if it’s some joke! If he’s out there somewhere, and he was watching this, he would be disappointed in all of you.”

         “What do you have to say on his death? Do you think he might not come back this time?”

         Dick tugs his little brother back by his collar, despite Jason being a couple inches taller than he is. “No comment. Come on, Jay. Let’s go inside.”

         Jason glares at the press, but he does as he’s told. Clark opens the door for Selina and ushers the boys inside. Alfred flips the locks, as he’s the last to come inside. They stand outside the door, cameras flashing at nothing as they chatter and speculate.

         Selina removes her coat, sighing. “All right. Clark, that was a lovely eulogy. Thank you for coming.”

         “It was my pleasure. Bruce is… was a good friend.”

         Dick chuckles, patting his back. “Don’t be that way, Clark. He’ll come back.”

         “How can you be so sure?”

         “He always does.” He loosens his tie, heading up the stairs to his room.

         Clark stares after him. “How can he be so calm? Bruce could be dead.”

         Selina smiles. “Exactly, Clark. He _could_ be. We don’t know that he is.”

         “He disappeared in the desert by a cliff, on an outreach trip! Not even a fake one, a real outreach trip! He was supposed to be safe.”

         Selina grasps his fingers, but it feels so wrong. It should be Bruce’s hand. Superman’s skin is too smooth. Too perfect. “He’ll be back, Clark. You’ll see.”

         She pulls away, picking Damian up again and heading upstairs. She wraps her arm around Tim as he comes up on her left and acknowledges Jason on her right.

         Clark shakes his head once they’re out of sight. “How can you all be so sure?”

         Alfred directs him to the kitchen where a hot cup of tea is waiting. The china cup is tiny in Clark’s hand and he takes every measure to be careful.

         “It is not in Master Bruce’s nature to be held down by such a fickle thing as death, Mr. Kent.”

         “You all act like it’s not a big deal, but-”

         “You will find that nothing is as simple as it seems. In this house, we do not deal in absolutes, but in possibilities. Master Bruce may be dead, but there is an equal chance or greater for him to be alive.” Alfred puts a hand on Clark’s shoulder. “In the end, Mr. Kent, you must have a little faith. Surely you owe Master Bruce that much?”

         “I owe him a lot more than that.” Clark sighs. “I stopped counting how many times he’s saved my life.”

         Alfred hums, unsurprised. “Perhaps, Mr. Kent, you could try to locate him?”

         “I’ve tried, but I can’t hear his heartbeat anywhere. I _went_ to Australia, Alfred. There was nothing there. Either something is blocking him out, or he’s dead, and I don’t know which I’d prefer.”

         “Master Bruce has masked his heartbeat from you in the past. It is not a difficult feat, as he has told me.”

         Clark smiles thinly. “Yeah, I guess he has. I’m just… worried, Alfred.”

         “That, I’m afraid, is a trait we all share, Mr. Kent.”

         Clark hears laughter from upstairs, Selina and Jason’s. Alfred briefly wonders what they’re up to. He collects a few teacups and fills them. Heading upstairs, he leaves Mr. Kent at the island to think. He finds the family in the gameroom.

         Selina and Jason are playing chess, Jason clearly winning. Selina doesn’t have much experience when it comes to the game. Tim and Dick are playing video games, and Tim is growling at his remote as his kart spins out. Damian is in the corner reading, a small grin on his face. Alfred offers the tea to his charges, Jason grabbing the cup with his name on it. Selina takes hers and sips it before setting it off to the side.

         “Thank you, Alfred.”

         “It is a mite chilly in the manor today. I shall take the liberty of lighting the fire in the den once I am finished here.”

         Jason rubs his palms together, making his next move and laughing as Selina realizes what he’s done. “Game over.”

         Selina growls, pointing a single painted nail at him. “I demand a rematch, young man.”

         Jason huffs, resetting the board with her. “Yes, _mom_.”

         Selina laughs, taking his hand in hers. It feels more like Bruce’s, calloused and rough. Jason rubs a thumb over her knuckles and she smiles gratefully.

         “Don’t worry, Selina.” Jason says lowly.

         Selina resets the final piece and pulls her hand away. “The only thing I’ll be worrying about is learning how to beat you at chess.”

         “Good luck, but I’ll be glad to teach you.”

         Dick cheers from the couch as Tim falls off of a ledge and TIm throws his remote. “I am a technological genius! How do you keep doing that?!”

         “This is a game of skill, Timmy, and you have none.”

         Tim growls, getting up to grab his remote and then sitting back down, looking sullen. He spends the next race purposely diving off of every ledge in sight and Dick mewls.

         “ _Tiiimmmmy._ It’s no fun if you don’t try.”

         “It’s also no fun if you can’t win.”

         Alfred smiles warmly, moving to offer them some tea once their match is over. They accept gratefully, switching games to appease him once Alfred suggests that they play something both of them can win. He visits Damian next, Damian taking his cup.

         “Thank you, Pennyworth. I trust it’s to my specifications?”

         “Of course, young Master Damian. Would you expect anything less?”

         He considers before shaking his head. “No.”

         Alfred straightens, heading back downstairs. Clark is asleep on the island, his teacup empty. Alfred drapes his jacket over his shoulders and heads into the den to light the fire. Once warmth is radiating out into the house, Alfred sighs. “Master Bruce, I do hope you return soon.”

* * *

         The first month of Bruce’s absence passes by in relative silence. Gotham is tense, and the streets are strangely quiet as well.

         “This is the end of the first month since Bruce Wayne disappeared. The Wayne family has refused to read the will until they are absolutely certain that he’s dead. Wayne Enterprises is in the good hands of Lucius Fox in Wayne’s absence, but people are beginning to wonder if the leader of the company will ever return.”

* * *

         Selina is moping. She knows it, but she misses Bruce. Not once has it ever been real that he might not come home, but right now, lying alone in the bed that she shares with the terror of Gotham’s underworld, it becomes very clear to her that it’s a possibility. She stares at her stockpile of things that she’s stolen out of habit during the last month. It’s things from throughout the house, and one guy’s wallet because he was being a jerk. Usually, once the pile gets so high, Bruce puts them back in various places throughout the manor.

         The pile is _not_ gone. It dampens her spirits enough that she doesn’t want to leave the bed. His scent has long since gone from the sheets, but Selina is lying with one of his suit coats wrapped around her shoulders. It’s masculine, yet sweet, and she closes her eyes. She doesn’t sleep. It’s too hard without him right next to her, and it’s most definitely too cold. Loneliness crawls over her heart and she breathes in Bruce’s scent from the collar of his jacket.

         She sits up when there’s a knock in the door and tells whichever son it is to come in. It’s Damian. He looks ruffled, and his eyes are red. She opens her arms and Damian crawls onto the bed, quietly crying. She holds the boy close.

         “I miss father.” Damian murmurs.

         “I know, Damian. I miss him too.”

         “What if-”

         “Shh, sweetheart. He’ll come back.”

         Damian sniffs and Selina puts him out at arm’s length, tugging the suit coat off and wrapping it around Damian. She kisses his forehead and Damian curls against her. She sleeps with her son in her arms, comforted somewhat by his presence.

* * *

 

         Another two months pass by in the quiet of the house, Dick having taken up the mantle of Batman. When there are questions as to where Nightwing has disappeared to, Jason calls Roy. Roy isn’t happy about the dye job, or having to wear the Nightwing suit, but someone has to do it.

         Dick practically tears the cowl free once he comes in from patrol. He stares at it, squeezing his eyes shut.

         “Master Dick?”

         “Yeah, Alfred?”

         “I have made breakfast and it is waiting for you upstairs in the kitchen. Masters Jason and Timothy made it back hours ago and are there as well. Master Damian arrived with them, so I took the liberty of keeping a plate warm for you.”

         “Thanks. I’m starving.”

         Dick changes out of the Batman suit and tugs on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt instead. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, he’s wrapped up in a bear hug by one of his brothers. Jason steps away the moment he’s finished and Clark waves from where he’s seated at the island.

         “Clark. Any news?” Dick questions.

         “I’m afraid it’s not good news, kiddo. I was searching for your dad, and…. I found these.”

         Clark pulls back a small cloth to reveal a glitching transponder and a GPS. Both are soaked and it looks like there’s blood on the corner of the GPS.

         “Tim ran the blood already. It’s your dad’s.”

         Dick shakes his head. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

         “Look, I know this is hard, Dick, but you might eventually have to-”

         “I don’t have to do anything! Bruce isn’t dead!” Dick snaps.

         Jason nods from the table. “He’s come back from worse, Clark. Just because you can’t find him doesn’t mean he’s not out there.”

         “I have looked _everywhere_!” Clark answers. “Underwater, Nanda Parbat, every mountain top I could think of. He isn’t there!”

         Tim sighs, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. “You’re wrong.”

         “You can’t possibly know that, Tim.”

          Tim swallows, dropping his fork on the table and huffing out a breath. “Actually, I can. Given Bruce’s history, and his mental capacity, and his physical attributes, and his skills, there is and 92% probability that Bruce is alive. I have run every scenario through my head, and I can’t think of any way that Bruce might have died on an _outreach trip_ of all things.”

          “It’s been a month!”

          “He’s been gone before.” Tim argues. “He always comes back!”

          "It's not like I don't want him to come back, Tim, but there's a really good chance-"

          Tim gets out of his chair and Dick raises a hand to appease him. Tim isn't having it. "Chance?! You want to talk about chance?! What are the chances of surviving complete disintegration?! What are the chances of making recoveries from multiple spinal injuries?! You tell me what those chances are and then look at Bruce! You tell me to my face that my dad couldn't come back from this!"

          When Clark just stares at him owlishly, Tim growls, pushing back his barstool and launching himself at Clark. Jason catches him before he makes it anywhere close, pulling him into his arms. 

          "Easy, Timmers. It's okay."

          "It's not okay!" Tim says, his voice breaking. "I can't find him, Jay. _I've tried everything_." he starts to cry and a spark of protectiveness jolts through Jason. " _I tried everything._ "

          Jason quiets him as Selina walks into the kitchen. "What's all the noise about?"

          Jason glares at Clark. "Clark was just telling Dick and Timmy here how dad is probably dead and that it might be time to give up."

          "That's not what I-"

          "Clark?" Selina inquires softly. "He's you friend."

          "He was."

          Selina's expression hardens. "Out."

          Clark's face shifts to shock and his jaw drops. "What?"

          "Get. Out. I will not ask twice." Selina orders. 

          "I'm not trying to _hurt_ any of you, please just-"

          "You're hurting this family. You're telling them to give up hope!" Selina hisses. Selina drags him towards the door, opening it. "Let me tell you one thing, Clark Kent. This family doesn't give up. Maybe that's a lesson you need to learn for yourself."

          Selina is just about to slam the door in his face when Clark looks up. "Selina."

          She narrows her eyes at him. 

          "I won't stop looking. If I find anything-....."

          Selina sighs. "Look, Clark, I know you mean well, but you don't understand. You need to go."

          Clark closes his eyes in acknowledgement and disappears in a flash of color. Selina closes the door and turns around, noting the boys still standing in the kitchen. Jason is just putting Tim down on a barstool again and Tim sniffs, wiping his face.

          "I- sorry. That wasn't very adult of me." Tim murmurs. 

          "Tim, you're seventeen. You aren't an adult just yet." Jason huffs, ruffling Tim's long hair. "Besides, kiddo, we've all wanted to punch Superman a time or two."

          Tim laughs weakly and Jason nudges his shoulder. "I guess."

          "Aw, come on, kid. Clark was asking for it."

          Tim rests his head on the table. "Yeah.... maybe."

          "Kiddo, you were telling Clark about chances. Do you know anyone who has beaten the odds more than Bruce Wayne?"

          Tim laughs. "No. No, I don't."

          "Then smile, Timbo. Bruce'll be back. You'll see."

          With a quick nod, Tim resumes eating his pancakes. Dick finally sits down to eat his breakfast just as Damian comes down the stairs, yawning.

          "Morning, Dami." Dick chirps. 

          "Grayson."

          Selina accepts a cup of tea from Alfred, Bruce's favorite kind, and sits down next to Dick at the table. Dick wraps his arm around her shoulder and she kisses his forehead. 

          "Mornin', mama."

          "Good morning, Richard. And I told you to stop calling me that."

          "What? It's the truth. You married my dad."

          She growls, but Dick laughs, turning back to his plate. Jason sits down on Selina's right and Selina tugs him over to kiss his forehead too. It's only fair. Jason's eyes close and he relaxes, shifting away to eat his breakfast.

          "He's not wrong, mom." Jason grins, shoving the perfect pancake into his mouth. "Mmmm. _He'wun_."

          "Jason, don't talk with your mouth full."

          Jason swallows. "Sorry. I said it tastes like heaven."

          "Of course it does, honey."

          Jason chuckles as Damian takes the last barstool in the row, hopping up into it with ease. Jason wraps an arm around his tiny shoulders and rubs his knuckles into Damian's skull. 

          "Good morning, sunshine!" Jason crows.

          Damian growls. "Todd! Release me this instant!"

          "Why would I do that?"

          "If you don't, I will show them the photos."

          Jason freezes. "You wouldn't dare."

          Damian grins, sliding from under Jason's arm. "You wouldn't take that chance, now would you, Todd?"

          Jason hunches, grumbling under his breath as he shoves more food into his mouth. Dick sighs. "Ah, blackmail. My old friend."

* * *

          "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the 7th Street Tattoo parlor, Inkheart, and we just witnessed Dick Grayson walking inside. This is the fourth month of Bruce Wayne's absence and his four sons are starting to show sign of fatigue in their hunt. Timothy Drake spoke with a reporter just yesterday at in office in Wayne Tower, and he said that every effort was being made to look for the WE leader as he downed an entire cup of coffee in under eight seconds. Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne's widow, was shopping in the mall, and when asked about Bruce Wayne, she was having difficulties holding her composure. The Wayne family is still refusing to read the will, and Wayne's lawyers are being very patient."

          They wait outside the tattoo parlor for the boys to come out and when they do, Damian Wayne is the first out the door. The other three are shortly behind and Damian scowls at the cameras. 

          Vicki approaches Dick and he turns to face her. "What are you doing here today, Mr. Grayson?!"

          "First off, it's Wayne. Second, I don't see how that's any of your business."

          "Are you here to memorialize your father?! Are you giving up the search?!"

          Jason growls, but Dick puts an arm out to hold him back. "No, you know what. No!" Dick snaps. Dick tugs his collar down, exposing the curling black script printed on his skin. "You see what this says?! This says 'Faith'! You want to know why? Listen up, Gotham! If you are watching this, if you have been as hopeful as we are, then have faith! Bruce Wayne will come back, and when he does you'll know that nothing is hopeless!"

          The other three boys tug their collars down, revealing the same tattoo along their collarbones. Selina walks out of the tattoo parlor, eyes widening a smidge as she sees the crowd of reporters. 

          "Ms. Kyle! Did you get the same ink as your sons?!"

          Selina's lips form a thin line. "It's Mrs. Wayne, as I keep telling you. And no. I didn't get the same ink." She shrugs her jacket back, exposing her shoulders where the same looping cursive that wrote 'faith' now inscribes 'strength'.

          "Join us, Gotham." Selina says simply before Alfred pulls up alongside the curb.

          Cameras flash even as the Waynes pull away and Vicki turns back towards the feed. "Well, there you have it folks! After four long months of waiting, the Wayne family is still holding onto hope. This example is sure to inspire hundreds of people in this city. I just pray that for this family, their hope is not unfounded."

* * *

 

          Jason has done a lot of things in his life. He's achieved a lot, but ever since Bruce when missing, he's just felt so useless.

          He gets up from his bed, grimacing as his back stitches up. Bruce would be telling him he should have been more careful, but Jason just doesn't have the energy anymore. He hasn't been sleeping all that well recently, Bruce's continued absence an itch that he can't scratch. He doesn't want to lose his dad.

          Jason heads directly for the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. He stares at his reflection, his blue eyes tired and his cheeks sunken. The curling ink of his tattoo does little to comfort him. Sighing, Jason runs some water, waiting for it to warm up before rinsing his face. He tugs a wash cloth down from the rack and pats his skin dry. When he looks back up at his reflection again, he feels even more haggard then before, dipping his head to splash water over the back of his neck.  _Why isn't there anything I can do to help? Nobody needs to be shot, or beaten up._

          A shaky breath shudders out of him and Jason washes his face a second time. He feels cold and his skin feels more sticky than before.  _What is wrong with me?_

          Jason shivers, feeling sick to his stomach. He slowly lowers himself to sit next to the toilet, paling a little as the sickly sensation grows stronger. He curls on himself, groaning.

          It takes a few minutes, but he ends up crouching over the porcelain rim to heave up what little he has in his stomach. He wipes his mouth and leans back, rocking to gain the momentum to get up. He washes out his mouth out and he's about to step up when that sick feeling comes back. Jason throws up again, spitting when he's finished. He whimpers, curling up again and shivering. 

           _What is he's really- No. No, he can't be. He's gonna come back. He'll be back._

          "Jason?" he hears Selina calling from outside his door. "Sweetheart, are you in there?"

          Jason wipes his eyes, trying to stop tears before they come, but it only serves to help them flow. " _Yeah._ "

          His door opens and Jason makes an effort to wash his mouth out again before she can find him curled up on the floor. She opens his bathroom door just as he's spitting into the sink. She takes one look at him before her gaze softens and she opens her arms. Jason doesn't want to show weakness, but the reassurance of her gaze and the motherly action draws him towards her anyway. 

          Selina is tiny in his arms and he always has to remind himself that he's not going to break her if he holds on the way he wants. Her slim fingers play with the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck and Jason muffles quiet sobs into her shoulder.

          "It's all right, Jason."

          " _I just.... it's been nearly five months. Where is he?_ "

          " _Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It'll be okay._ " she rubs his back and Jason calms some.

          "Why don't we go eat some breakfast, yeah?"

          Jason nods, fallowing her out of the room. Alfred already has breakfast on the table once they get down there and three heads turn when he comes in. Jason tries to smile, but fails horribly and moves to sit between Tim and Damian. Alfred puts a glass of water in front of him and his hand shakes as he lifts it to his lips.

          Tim pauses in between bites when he notices and he turns to Jason, wrapping his arms around Jason's middle. Jason spreads his arms a little surprised. Tim nuzzles closer and Jason sighs, wrapping his arms around Tim in return.

          "Good morning, Master Jason." Alfred says. 

          Jason smiles up at him, fighting back another round of tears as he holds onto his little brother. Tim squeezes him pretty hard for a couple seconds before pulling away and returning to his sandwich. 

          Jason isn't rude enough to not at least tell him he's grateful. "Thanks, Timmers."

          Tim pretty much inhales his coffee, looking as pale as Jason since he can't seem to get rid of whatever bug he's got. "No problem."

* * *

          Six months. Six long, unfruitful months. Dick has been wearing the cape and cowl for six months.

          Last week, he'd followed Jason down to the church and watched as he prayed with tears in his eyes. Damian is discouraged. Tim is miserable, his immune system having crashed in the fifth month of searching. He's still sick at home. Selina seems as normal as ever, but behind closed doors, Dick heard her muffling sobs into the pillows as he sat outside his father's door. 

          Now, Dick is watching Jason head to the back of the church a second time, headed straight for him. "You don't have to keep an eye on me, you know?"

          "I know. I like to come."

          "You could actually come sit next to me instead of lurking in the back of the building like an idiot."

          "I just.... I don't pray much."

          "Dick, you have the word 'faith' tattooed on your shoulder. We all do. Maybe it's about time to start praying."

          "Yeah. We all really do. That was a crazy week after the tattoo parlor."

          "Every parlor in the world was full for two weeks with people following our example. It's to be expected." Jason smirks before growing solemn again. "Still. Maybe next time you could come sit with me."

          Dick shrugs, opening the door to let Jason out. "Maybe." he chuckles. "You know, crime is down to phenomenal levels in Gotham for the first time in years."

          Jason huffs. "Yep."

          Dick hops on his motorcycle, sliding his helmet on. "See you at home?"

          Jason nods. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Save back some dinner for me if I'm late."

          Dick speeds off towards the Manor, coming in the door and shedding his jacket haphazardly. Alfred raises a brow and Dick grins, straightening it before heading upstairs. Dinner is late and so is Jason. He's right on time for it.

          They all skip patrol, a thing that they've taken to doing just every once in a while. Tim is nursing a hot cup of tea, feeling a lot better than yesterday. It's about time he started feeling healthier. Once it gets to be about midnight, they all turn in. 

          Selina has long since given up trying to fill up the spacious bed, but she still sleeps on it. She's slept with nearly everything Bruce owns, and his scent is barely there anymore. Lightning flashes outside the window as the sky starts to pour rain. Selina lets tears drip down her face along with it.  _Where are you, Bruce?_

          It's during a thunderclap that she hears it. She gets up from the bed, padding softly down the stairs. She freezes in place when she sees the figure standing in the entry, door shut behind him. The dark house casts shadows across his face. His gaze lifts to her and Selina feels all the breath leave her lungs. She drops over the side of the banister, landing softly as a piece of silk. She hugs him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

          " _Bruce Wayne, if you ever do that again, I will kill you._ "

          He pulls his jacket off, the wretched thing wet all the way through. He's still soaked, but Selina doesn't care. She surges forward, catching his lips with hers. Bruce respond in kind, gripping her arms and pulling her as close as he can. 

          He chuckles as he presses kisses along her jaw. "Would you believe that I managed to get kidnapped and that the only place they could possibly take me in the world was where they still used lead-lined paint?"

          Selina drags her nails through Bruce's hair and kisses him again. " _I think that after this long, I'd believe every word._ "

          Bruce's movements are laced with urgency and Selina throws her arms around his neck. Tears of joy streak down her face and Bruce wraps his arms around her back, hefting her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips. 

          Selina pulls back, her fingers tracing over his ears and his cheeks, following the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes stare up at her with wonder and such inexpressible joy that she leans her head against his, breathing heavily. His strong arms support her, despite their still being wet. Bruce inhales deeply, tipping his head up enough to kiss her again. She buries her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent and smiling when she feels his rough hands through the back of her shirt. 

          With their brief hello over with, Bruce carries her with him on the way to the laundry room. She helps him dry off, slipping a warm shirt over his arms and a a pair of sweats. His thick muscles bunch and cord as he stretches and Selina makes a casual perusal of his abs. Bruce smiles, leaning down to kiss her again. Selina obliges pulling him towards the den. He lights the fire before lying down with Selina on the couch, tugging a blanket up over the both of them. His skin is still freezing, but Selina doesn't care. Bruce wraps around her and Selina gratefully accepts her role as the little spoon. Within a half-hour, Selina is warm to her core. 

          "The tattoo is new." Bruce murmurs.

          "Got it for you."

          Bruce presses a few light kisses to her shoulder and she turns her head, Bruce purposely missing his mark and catching her lips instead. "I missed you, Selina."

          She falls asleep in Bruce's arms, easier than she has in months. 

          Jason is the first one down the stairs in the morning and he yawns, pressing his palm to his eye. He nearly falls from the last step and he turns in a full circle, adjusting his shirt and looking around for anyone who might have noticed. His eyes flick back to the den and he walks in. It's nice and toasty and Jason thinks he might just take up residence in here for the rest of his life. 

          His eyes widen when he sees Selina on the couch, Bruce wrapped around her like his very existence depends upon it, fluffy blanket curled mostly around Selina. Unbridled relief rushes through him and Jason smiles as Bruce opens groggy eyes to look at him. 

          "Jason?"

          "Morning, dad." Bruce smiles sleepily and Jason puts his hands up, lowering his voice to let Selina keep sleeping. "You look like trash, B. Go back to sleep."

          Bruce closes his eyes and a heavy breath leaves him. Jason pretty much sprints up the stairs, opening Dick's door. Dick shoots up. "Wuh?"

          "Shh." Jason presses a finger to his lips. "Selina and Bruce are asleep downstairs." Dick leaps from the bed and Jason raises his hands. " _Quietly._ Bruce looks like he just went twenty rounds with Solomon Grundy _._ "

          "Oh."

          Dick tiptoes down the stairs while Jason gets the other two up to come see. Jason claps a hand over Tim's mouth before he can scream for joy and he has to physically restrain Damian from running down the stairs and jumping on him.

          "He's sleeping for once. Please, just be quiet."

          Damian nods and Jason picks him up, carrying him down to the stairs to see Bruce and Selina nestled together. Dick is cooing over them. Tim sniffs and Jason shoots him a glare.  _Shh._

          Bruce manages to sleep for another six hours, and it's looking like he'll still get more. All of the boys have congregated to the floor in front of the couch, having assembled a nest for the four of them. Alfred comes into the room, smiling at the six of them. He had known that Bruce was home the moment the front door opened.

          Someone will have to inform Clark that Bruce has returned, and the media will have a field day. But, until Bruce wakes up from his much-needed rest, there will be no such thing happening. Alfred keeps watch over the family.  _I think, Master Bruce, that this may be the last outreach trip you go on for a little while._

          Alfred nearly chuckles.  _A long, long while._

          By evening, Bruce is awake, still curled up with Selina and looking pretty tired. The boys are all eating on the floor, eggs and bacon still steaming on their plates. Selina is slowly munching on a piece of salmon. She knows it's ironic, but she just loves fish. 

          She cranes her neck, shifting just enough to feed some to Bruce. Bruce hums, lips teasing the soft skin of her neck after he swallows. She resists the urge to kick him for it. It's been way too long since she's had Bruce all to herself. 

          Bruce is very, very tired, and he gets full pretty quickly. Selina shifts to face him, tugging the blanket back over them both and nestling into his chest. Bruce tilts her chin up so he can press his lips lightly to her jaw, following the sharp line down to her throat. Selina catches herself before she can purr.

          One of the boys coughs. "Um, dad?"

          Bruce head comes up, his hair mussed as he smiles lazily. "Hmm?"

          "We're... kinda sittin' right here." Jason says, looking a smidge awkward.

          Bruce chuckles. "Yes, I suppose you are."

          Jason's cheeks flush with embarrassment and Bruce gestures for him to come closer. Jason drags himself back the couple of feet to the couch and Bruce reaches out, hand gently tugging Jason forwards so that Bruce can plant a kiss in Jason's hair. Jason leans back just a little and Bruce lets him, tugging on the white streak in his hair before allowing him to escape.

          "Love you, kiddo." Bruce looks over the other three. "All of you."

          The four boys all look at each other, expressions various amounts of shock. Bruce grins, dropping his head and closing his eyes. He knows that they'll all want the an explanation sometime, but Bruce really isn't feeling up to that right now. Right now, Bruce is just content right where he is, Selina in his arms, his four boys on the floor in front of him, and Alfred subtly watching over him from the kitchen. 

          No. He doesn't think he'll be moving from this spot for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a long one. I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to let me know! :)


End file.
